


Their Prized Possession.

by orphan_account



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Adorable Louis, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha Edward, Alpha Harry, Alpha Marcel, Alpha Niall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Baby Louis, Co-Written, Cute, Daddy Kink, Daddy Niall, Dd/lb, Diapers, Dom Niall, Don't Judge Me, FUCKIN YES, Fluff, H.E.L.M, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Omega Liam, Omega Louis, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson, Smut in chapter 4, Sub Liam, The Styles Triplets, cgl, little liam, little louis, this is trash im sorry, you can skip it if you want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In short, a CGl fanfic feat. the styles triplets bc fuck it upPlease leave kudos, comments and enjoy!Thea xxxx





	1. It Begins

After eight strenuous hours of being at the hospital, Marcel is positively exhausted. Running from ward to ward, sick omega after sick omega, grumbling alphas waiting in line to express their distaste at his work ethics, he was waiting for a miracle to happen. Being an intern was hard, but being an intern at Virginia Waters District Hospital was even harder.

After a year of hard work Marcel longed to be able to go home and relax with his brothers and a darling omega they could call their own. The entire situation was made worse due to the fact that he had to work around happy couples all day and he wasn’t able to experience the same thing. He had to deal with the pain of knowing his mate was out there, alone, without the care of him and his brothers.

Checking the time, Marcel realises that Edward was late delivering his evening meal. Sighing, Marcel began making his way down the hallway to the Emergency Room door where Edward always came in to bring him his food that Harry cooked for him during his long shifts. It was oddly quiet. No crying omegas, no angry alphas, nothing. The calm before the storm.

He made his way over the receptionist desk and leaned against the dark mahogany wood, flashing a perfect smile at his favorite beta and nurse, Veronica.

“Edward’s running late I see. Something must be up with the two of them at home. Let’s hope there isn’t another rerun of what happened last month.” She joked, only meaning it partially.

“Let’s not even bring up what happened last month,” Marcel laughed, resting his head on his palm, “Edward was bitching for a full week straight about the bruise Harry gave him on his ‘perfect’ face.” Marcel included the air quotes just to prove his point that he hated his brother’s opinion.

He glanced at his wrist that was adorned with a the Rolex Edward bought him after that fight between his two identical brothers, sighing at how late the time was getting.

Suddenly the sliding doors parted, and the sound of heavy feet hitting the floor caught Marcel’s attention. He looked up, and was shocked to see his brother, muscles bulging underneath his t-shirt, running in with a limp body of an unfamiliar omega in his arms.

“Marcel don't just stand there!” Edward snapped at his younger counterpart “Get him some medical attention!” He grit out through a clenched jaw.

Marcel ran forward, demanding some of the nurses get a stretcher. Taking his stethoscope from around his neck, placing the buds in his ears, he gently rucked up the boy’s shirt to search for a heartbeat.

“His pulse is erratic, his breathing’s unstable. He’s had a panic attack.” Is all Edward gets from all the medical gibberish Marcel was spewing at the nurses.

He laid the boy gently down on the stretcher, helping push the bed along to the back of the ER, his concerned eyes locking with Marcel’s as they rushed to get the boy the attention he needed.

 

***

Once the boy was stable, Edward let out a soft huff and leaned against the wall, staring at his bicep which was overcome with a burning sensation. Sensing his brother’s discomfort, Marcel looked up from the chart he was filling out, his eyebrows furrowing into a straight line.

“What’s up Mr. Monobrow?” Edward asked, frowning at Marcel’s obvious concern. He brushed his hand over the affected area of skin, shivering at the temperature contrast he experienced from his cold fingers against his burning skin.

“What’s up with your H.E.L.M?” Marcel asked, crossing his arms over his broad chest, leaning back on the extremely uncomfortable chair he was sat upon.

“Nothing,” Edward grumbled, sighing quietly “Just feels a little odd.” he shrugged, running a hand through his hair as he studied his brother’s features.  
“Stop staring at me. You know what I look like. Just like you, and you know what you look like because you spend so much time staring at yourself in a damn mirror.” Marcel snapped, giving back the same attitude Edward was giving him.

“Oi shut up cunt,” Edward retaliated, standing up straight and glaring at his younger brother “Stop with the attitude or I’ll knock it out of you.” 

Marcel was going to say something back, but the small whimpers that elicited from the sleeping form of the omega stopped him. His eyes went back from being angered to concerned as his attention was brought back to the sickly boy.

“Stop,” Edward whisper-yelled “You're upsetting the baby.”

“M’ not a baby, I’m a Loueh,” the boy croaked out in his unfamiliar accent. “What happened?” he asked as he sat up in the bed.

“No, no, no” Marcel tutted gently “lay back, you need to rest” He guided his hand on the back of Louis’ neck to lay him down, a searing pain running through his veins to his H.E.L.M. He yanked his arm back, which caused a domino effect on Louis. His head fell back against the pillow roughly, but the burning on his hip made him shoot up from the bed, clutching the injured area.

“What the fuck?” Marcel and Louis chorused in unison, a tear falling from the cerulean eyes of the petite boy.

Edward, concerned as ever, rushed forward to the omega “Both of you stop with that language.” He warned, placing his hand on Louis’ bare back.

“It's only English, moron.” Louis huffed, pulling away from Edward as shivers ran through his body.

Harry then sauntered in, humming under his breath. “Who’s getting the spanking then? I heard naughty words!” He asked, folding his arms with an eyebrow raised.

“N-not me!” Louis muttered, biting his lip, looking between the three alphas.

“Lying and swearing. I think that counts for double the spankings.” Edward teased, his mood enlightened from the presence of all of his loves.

“No daddy!” Louis pouted before slapping his hands over his mouth “Sorry I shouldn't have said that” He murmured, looking down at his lap, frustrated.

Sitting beside the small boy, Harry gently cupped his cheeks, tilting his face to look up at his and his brothers newest most prized possession.

“Stop fucking doing this to me!” Louis groaned, grabbing his hip and scooting away from Harry, his body now pressed against Marcel’s thighs. 

Marcel gently moved Louis’ hands away from his hip that he was clutching, moving the hospital gown up his body to reveal his diaper adorned bum.

“Molest!” Louis screeched, grabbing Marcel’s wrist, nails digging into the flesh. Harry’s hand pressed over his mouth to quiet him down immediately.

“Shhhhh, don’t yell” Harry tutted, “Let him look, he is your doctor after all.”

Looking between the two men in front of him, Louis slowly retracted his nails from Marcel’s arm, defeated, he laid back against the hoard of pillows Edward had given him to avoid any further injury. “Don’t think I like this just because I was born like this.” Louis muttered, folding his arms across his chest. 

Marcel ripped open the tabs of the diaper, exposing Louis’ manhood to the world. Instinctively, Louis’ legs went up and together to cover himself from the men’s view. Edward stepped forward to slowly push the boy’s legs down to avoid any further obstruction.

“Now now, we don’t want any more arguments, do we?” Edward cooed, stroking Louis’ thighs lightly “Harry, be a doll and go get the bag from my trunk please.” He guided, eyes glancing up for a mere second, a smile joining his features.

Louis, astonished by the scene playing out in front of him, nibbled on the tip of his thumb as he watched Harry leave the room, the door clicking closed behind him.

“No babe” Marcel cooed, gently taking the omega’s thumb from his mouth “I don't want you to get another boo boo.” He kissed the back of Louis’ hand, holding it in his own, letting his older brother take care of the situation now.

Louis blushed, his attention focusing on the clock that was ticking away, cheeks burning red. Staring at the omega’s hip, Edward gasped softy.

“H.E.L.M” He uttered, his finger extending to trace over the symbol lightly.

“I’m sorry, what is a H.E.L.M?” Louis asked curiously, his attention being brought back to the men once again.

“It’s our bonding mark,” Marcel explained “Harry, Edward, you, then myself” He elaborated, moving the gown to cover the boy up while they waited for Harry to return.

“Just my luck.” Louis groaned “I come to a new city for a change in my life and it just finds its way back to me.” He pouted up at Edward, his eyes getting glossy.

Harry re-entered the room then, a large diaper bag clutched against his side, but what caught Louis’ attention most was the lamb plushie he had in hand.

“Gimmie!” Louis squealed holding his arms out for the toy which he nuzzled his cheek against as soon as it was given to him, blushing at the soft sounds his alphas made.

“Let’s get you all changed up now shall we?” Edward cooed, taking the bag from Harry, getting out all the supplies he would need to complete his next task.

Upon seeing the variety of items laid out on the bed beside him, Louis’ eyes grew wide. Diapers, wipes, powder, rash cream, pacifiers, onesies, you name it. It as like these men were prepared for their omega at all times.

“I really don't think all of that is necessary.” Louis giggled softly, moving to sit up more on the bed so he could curl up away from the men, but he was stopped by Edward’s strong hand grabbing one of his ankles, pulling him back down to his original position.

“Oh, but for a little baby like you, it is.” Edward retaliated, pulling off the front side of the gown with ease, swiftly changing Louis into a diaper and lilac onesie.

When Harry reached over and clipped a pacifier to the collar of the onesie Louis was wearing, that’s when he broke down. Fat tears and broken sobs elicited from the boy’s tiny body, promptly getting a reaction from all of his alphas to go into their instinctive daddy modes.

Edward pulled Louis into his lap, wrapping his strong arms around Louis’ waist, kissing at his shoulder. Marcel rubbed small circles onto Louis’ back, whispering sweet nothing’s into his ear, and Harry played with the fluffy ends of Louis’ hair. Within minutes he had calmed down.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I keep acting like this. I really don’t mean it.” Louis hiccuped, staring up at the three of his alphas with wide, puffy eyes. 

“It's fine munchkin, no need to cry,” Harry murmured, smiling reassuringly “We wouldn't be here, comforting you if it wasn't okay. If we weren't meant to be here for you.”

Louis laid his head down on Edward’s chest, trying to hide himself as he slid the soothing device past his pink lips, his eyes fluttering shut as he sucked on it. The last words he heard before falling into a peaceful sleep were.

“When he wakes up, we need to talk about taking him home.”


	2. Who is he?

As Louis woke up he heard the muffled whispers of his alphas. He groaned slightly and curled in on himself, yawning as he felt Marcel’s slender fingers carding through his hair.

“Go to sleep baby boy,” Harry hummed into his ear as he was pressed against Louis’ back.

Walking through the door, Edward, clad in his custom made Adidas trackies, an embroidered ‘E’ at the hip, shook his head “No,he needs to be up so he can consent to us taking him home” He said, sitting down beside Marcel, kissing Louis’ temple. 

Louis couldn’t help but blush at the simple gesture, his tiny hand grabbing a couple of Edward’s fingers so he could play with them. “Why do I need to consent? You’re my alphas.” He said quietly, looking up at Edward with his doe eyes, the eyes that made Edward melt every time he saw them.

Edward’s heart clenched in his chest, Louis looked so god damned innocent and soft. Marcel’s eyebrows furrowed, as seemed to be his habit as he watched Louis’ face. 

“Of course we need your consent,” Marcel rasped “We’d never do anything you don't want to do.”

“That’s right,” Harry elaborated “Our baby can pick and choose what he wants from us, you’re never going to be forced.”

Louis curled his legs up around his stuffed lamb, mumbling against the soft wool of its head “Wasa and I need to think.”

Edward couldn’t help but coo, caressing Louis’ temple with his index finger “Now who in the hell is Wasa?” He chuckled, but got smacked upside the head by Harry.

Louis started whacking Harry’s arm, obviously upset over the abuse Edward was receiving. “You leave him alone!” Louis whined, his pout evident in his tone of voice.

“Yes Harold, leave me alone,” Edward chuckled, pulling Louis onto his lap so the abuse on his brother would stop as well. “Now, my darling love, who is Wasa?”

Louis held up his stuffed lamb, which was his newest most prized possession, and with the cheeriest voice, he exclaimed around his dummy “Wasabi!” he giggled “My lamby.” he continued with a lisp.

All three of the alphas that were in the room nearly dropped dead right then and there. Louis was almost too cute for them to handle.

“Well, I love Wasabi very much, baby. You two take as much time as you need to think about this very important decision,” Edward smiled, ruffling Louis’ hair “We’ll wait just outside, ok?”

Louis nodded, his hair flopping into his eyes a bit. As the three stood up, Edward brushed Louis’ hair out of his eyes, and kissed his forehead before exiting the room, the sound of the door clicking shut echoing through the silent room.

Sighing, slightly conflicted, Louis rolled so he was facing his lamb. His face scrunched up as he tried to focus on this big task he was given. Did he really want to leave with them? He could just tell them no and he could go live on his own the rest of his life.

Harry seemed nice, Marcel too. But Edward had captivated Louis’ heart. It may have been his comforting hold or his kind eyes, but something about him just screamed home and Louis craved that.

Nodding to Wasabi, as if the lamb had aided his decision. “Eddy!” He squealed, clapping as the alpha walked into the room “Gonna go home with Eddy and Hawwy and Marcy!” He announced to the alphas who smiled widely.

“Let’s sort out your discharge papers then,” Marcel said picking up the chart from the front of the bed and leaving the room to collect the necessary paperwork. As he left, Harry helped Louis out of his onesie to check his diaper, changing it when he found it to be wet.

“Do you want to proper clothes baby?” Edward asked the small omega who nodded happily. 

“Want Eddy’s shirt,” Louis instructed “Now please!” he hummed, clapping when the older male pulled off his shirt and helped him out of his onesie and into the shirt which reached his thighs, diapered bottom still visible. 

 

***

After the paperwork was filled out, and after a bit of a fight between Louis and Harry to put pants on the small boy, they were off on their way out to Edward’s car. Louis toddled alongside the oldest of the three, his hands clutching Wasabi close to his chest, his pacifier bobbing away between his lips.

As the group walked outside, Louis squealed when he saw the abundant amount of puddles littering the parking lot. He let go of Edward’s hand and ran forward, jumping to and from every puddle he was capable of reaching, but not before long, he was lifted into a strong pair of arms, which belonged to an angry Marcel.

“No baby, you’ll catch a cold if you’re all wet” Marcel tutted, carrying Louis the remainder of the way to Edward’s car, a Range Rover Holland and Holland. 

Louis’ eyes widened at the expensive car as he was helped into the back seat. “How did you afford something like this?” He asked Harry who was nearest to the omega at the time. 

“We have our ways love, now you just sit tight and cuddle Wasabi,” He instructed “We’ll be home before you know it.” 

Louis nodded and looked out of the window at the passing scenery, his eyes widening as the houses got bigger and bigger until they reached the largest house yet. 

“Here we are love,” Harry smiled looking back at his omega “Do you want a carry in?” He asked, smiling wider when Louis nodded.  
With Louis safely propped on Harry’s hip, the four boys walk inside the mansion, their soft chuckles filling the empty air of the house as the look on Louis’ face turned into one of awe.

“So big!” Louis breathes taking in his surroundings “How did you get such a big house?” He asks giggling and looking at Edward, who is admittedly his favorite alpha at the moment. 

Edward uncrossed his arms from his chest to take Louis from Harry’s hold, motioning for his brothers to follow him as he walked through the house, leading everyone along to the hallway that contained each of their individual rooms “Our parents are very important people and they wanted us to have a lovely place to keep our mate” Edward explains, gently rubbing Louis’ back as he opens the door to his room.

“This is Edward's room.” Harry explained as he began to jump on his eldest brother’s bed, eliciting a glare from the man in question.

“Get off Harry,” Edward huffed “I just washed those sheets and you’re wearing those disgusting boots of yours.”

“You’re just mad because your sheets are Gucci and this is custom made from Versace. I won’t be taking any sodium from you, Ted.” Harry sassed, sticking his tongue out.

“Eddy is my Teddy!” Louis yells clinging onto his alpha and pouting adorably “Not yours! Silly Hawwy”

“Yeah, Hazza.” Edward taunted, shaking his hips towards the bandana clad man, running out the door towards Harry’s room “Let’s show you his baby pictures!” Edward sort of shouted, so Harry would hear him, which then cause the youngest triplet to run into his room to stop the duo.

“Edward stop!” Harry shrieked chasing after them as Marcel followed behind, his eyes rolling at his brother's antics.

“He’s going to learn from example, you know. Stop acting like you’re the two year olds.” Marcel warned, grabbing Harry’s photo albums from Edward’s devilish hands, putting them back on their respective shelves. “Let’s go get you some lunch, how does that sound, boo?”

***

“Louis. If I have to tell you one more time to stop playing with your food. You’ll be going in time out.” Edward growled, looking up from his food to glare at the boy in the highchair.

“But daddy! It’s fun” He pouted, knowing the alpha had a soft spot for the name, since Louis hadn’t said it much “The dino nuggets are falling in love!” He explained. 

“The dino nuggets can fall in love inside your tummy, love.” Edward sighed, leaning back in his seat, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Nu uh!” Louis whined “Right Dada?” he asked looking up at Harry and blinking innocently.

Harry looked up from the book he was reading, looking at Edward, his glasses still perched on the bridge of his nose “Well, honey, if Daddy tells you to do something, you sort of have to do it.” he sided, not wanting to get shit from Edward.

“B-but I want the dinos to be together.” Louis insisted, looking to Marcel for help.

“Do as daddy says, Louis.” Marcel said firmly “Don’t argue or you’ll get spanked” He warned continuing to eat.

Louis immediately got quiet, he jut out his bottom lip and promptly burst into tears. Stunned, the three men just sat there and watched as the boy started to have a full blown fit, the plate he was eating off of, across the room, shattered, his glass broken near Edward’s foot. He was throwing himself back in his chair, he legs kicking about.

“Don't be like Zaynie!” He sobbed “I’ll be good, promise!” the sobs wracking through Louis’ chest nearly made Edward start crying too. He rushed forward, cursing quietly as he stepped in the shattered glass but continuing to scoop Louis up and rub his back. He aided the boy with calming down, closing his eyes to stop himself from focusing on the pain shooting up his leg. Louis needed him.

***

The three men moved to the living room to calm Louis down, which he finally was. He was curled against Edward’s side, sucking furiously on his pacifier while he slept.

“Ed. Let me see your foot. I have to get the glass out of it.” Marcel pleaded, clasping Edward’s hand between his own, eyes glossy, full of concern.

“No Marcel,” Edward snapped “I’m fine. Let's just go take a nap or something” He mumbled glaring at his brother. 

“Sorry, just a quick question,” Harry said playing with Louis’ fingers gently “Who is Zaynie?” He asked his brothers.

“Asking some good questions there, Haz.” Edward agreed, rubbing the sleeping boy’s back. “He only started freaking out when someone.” He pointed his words towards Marcel “Brought up a spanking. He hasn't been in the right mindset to tell us things that he isn't comfortable with.”

“It isn’t my fault!” Marcel gasped “He was being bad and needed to know that he would get a punishment. We can’t be lenient with him just because he’s new to us”

“Oh but we can. He doesn’t know us that well, Marcel. You obviously freaked him out, and we need to know why.” Edward grumbled, his nails grazing over Louis’ back as the boy started to stir.

“Eddy?” Louis asks looking up at the man as he curls up in his lap “‘M sorry for freaking out.” He rasped, his voice much clearer than it was in the last couple of hours.

“Lou's back!” Harry cheered, kissing Louis’ cheek as Edward sits Louis up more.

“Lou we need to talk,” Marcel hums rubbing the youngest boys thigh “Who is Zaynie?”


	3. This is Who He Is, and Tantrums

“Zaynie?” Louis asked as he bit his lip and blinked his wet eyelashes “I don't wanna talk about Zayn” He sighed, hiding his face in Edward’s neck.

“Please baby,” Harry murmured gently “we wanna help you” He elaborated biting his lip lightly.

“Ugh,” Louis sighed, looking at the faces of his alphas and then shook his head defeated “Fine, but it's not going to be pretty” 

All three men nodded and smiled reassuringly at their omega, waiting for him to begin speaking.

“Zayn is my ex, he wasn’t the nicest of people.” Louis began, sighing softly “I only presented as an omega a few months ago when I turned 21, so I assumed I was a beta. Zayn didn’t take to my late presenting and he tried to suppress my omega traits. He would force me to to take suppressants and would tell me that I could never leave him because if I did my alphas wouldn’t want me”

At this information all three brothers let out low growls, Edward’s grip tightened around Louis’ waist, Marcel’s hand rested on the boys back and Harry’s fingers tangled with Louis’. 

“We could never turn you away, babe.” Harry assured the smaller male “We’ll always want you”

“But I-I’m a freak.” Louis sniffled, burying his face in his hands “I’m 21 and I wear diapers, Zayn was right in saying no one would want me” He sighed as he rubbed his eyes with his fists.

“No, no, no!” Marcel exclaimed “We think it's adorable, I promise. We wanted someone like you, someone who needs us as much as you. We like this relationship dynamic” He assured the boy.

“Marcel is right, cupcake.” Edward hummed, moving his hands to caress Louis’ cheeks “it's nothing to be ashamed about, it's literally in your DNA. We were made for each other and our traits reflect that, it's completely out of our control.” 

Louis gave a small nod, curling up more “I’m sorry I’ve been so overly emotional” he murmured against Edward’s bicep, his lips brushing over the alphas bond mark.

“It's not an issue, baby.” Harry smiled “Really no problem at all.” he continued, his brothers making sounds of agreement.

“I feel like I’ve been a pain though.” The omega sighed, biting his lip.

“Now, now,” Marcel cooed “You’re our perfect baby you’ve not done anything wrong” He assured the boy once again as he cuddled him against his chest.

“You sure?” Louis asked looking around at the triplets “promise?” He asked holding his pinkie out to each individual alpha in turn.

“I promise.” They each replied as they linked their pinkies with the younger boys. Having been reassured by this action, Louis moved to sit in Harry's lap wanting to play with the older man's curls. 

“So soft” Louis hummed happily, nuzzling his nose against the man’s neck and breathing in his earthy scent. Chuckling softly, Harry carried the boy towards his room, his siblings in tow.

“Cuddle time?” Marcel asked as he leaned against Edward’s side slightly, their steps falling in unison.

“Of course,” Edward smiles kissing the top of his younger siblings head “To Harry’s room! His bed is biggest.” He decided, gently guiding the three men to Harry’s room where Harry gently placed Louis on the large bed. Louis giggled happily and snuggled into the centre of the sheets where he yawned softly and held his arms out for his three alphas.

“I call first cuddle” Edward announced, pulling off his shirt and getting on the bed and kicking off his expensive louboutin shoes before he wrapped his arms around his small omega. Marcel climbed in next, remaining fully clothed as he wrapped his arms around Louis’ free side.

“Where do I go?” Harry pouted, stood only in his boxers which were straining tight around his muscular thighs and large bulge. Louis blushed when he noticed his alphas attire, or lack thereof, and spread his legs. He giggled loudly when Harry climbed between them, resting his head on Louis’ soft tummy, his curls tickling his sensitive skin.

The omega squirmed about as he was tickled, whining loudly “Hazza stop ittt.” He drew out, pouting massively.

“Haz, don't torment the poor boy.” Marcel hummed as he lightly pulled one of Harry’s curls though his eyes didn’t open from where they had fallen shut, his body completely relaxed.

“Yeah, Haz” Louis mocked in Marcel’s voice, hiding his face under Wasabi, as for he knew he’d be getting in trouble

“Louis,” Edward growled “be good.” Yep, there it is. Louis smiled innocently at his eldest mate, wiggling around happily as he closed his eyes to sleep. 

***

Louis woke up more cranky than normal. He huffed loudly and hit Harry in the face before he pushed him away. He whined when he felt how sweaty he had gotten during the night, having three alphas cuddling him constantly wasn’t exactly the most ventilated situation. 

“Louis.” Harry whined in his sleep, rolling over and off the bed where he groaned. 

“Silly butt.” Louis mumbled before Edward woke up. Edward helped Harry to his feet and then scooped Louis up, laying the boy on the floor and helping him into a diaper and little frilly undies as well as one of Marcel’s hoodies.

“Come along now, muffin” He coos rubbing the grumbly baby's back “time for breakie”

Downstairs Marcel had already cooked breakfast, bacon and eggs for him and his brothers and then pancakes for Louis. The omega didn’t even bat an eyelid at the food and whined, clinging onto Edward tighter. 

“Eddy no!” He screamed as soon as Edward tried to sit him down in his highchair, kicking his legs out and pouting “wanna sit with Eddy.” 

“No Louis, you have to sit in your seat and eat your food” Marcel said giving the boy a warning look “be a good boy.”

“He’s fine Marcy, just wants his daddy” Edward cooed rubbing Louis’ back as he sat the boy on his lap “Are you gonna eat now baby?” he asks the boy who, continuing to be difficult for his alphas, shook his head no.

“Ed, we can’t spoil him,” Marcel sighed “Louis, sit in your chair and eat this instance you need to fill up your tum tum” He instructed, attempting to lift the boy up.

“No!” Louis shrieked “No, no, no!!” he continued yelling, ignoring all Marcel’s warnings until he found himself sat in a corner of the kitchen with a 5 minute time out, his two caregivers arguing behind him.

“Edward we cannot be so soft on him!” Marcel exclaimed “He needs to learn from this, he can’t throw fits every time he isn’t happy with a decision.”

“Yes brother, but he can still be cut some slack.” Edward replies “We can’t always expect him to be as well behaved as we’d like him to be.”

“Edward he is our submissive, he needs to understand the boundaries” Marcel huffed as Harry walked in his dressing gown.

“Whats up, loves?” He asked, scooping Louis up and kissing his cheek as he grabbed some food.

Marcel groaned when he saw that Harry picked Louis up, throwing his hands up in defeat as he stomped out of the kitchen, mumbling a colorful variety of words under his breath. Louis, who was focused mainly on how fluffy Harry’s hair was this morning, only looked up when he caught a few of the words that Marcel was saying, gasping quietly.

“Papa needs to go in time out!” He yelled, pointing towards where the older lad walked off too.

“Really baby?” Harry asked rubbing Louis’ back lightly “Marcel, get back in here and listen to Louis!” he yelled, a disgruntled alpha walking back in.

“What?” Marcel asked with a slight pout which quickly left when Louis called papa. As Marcel had sat with Louis, Harry approached Edward.

“Ed, can we celebrate thanksgiving this year?” He asked his older brother “I want to spend a holiday with him and it's right around the corner.”

“Sure Haz,” Edward sighed “Just as long as you cook because my cooking is awful. Maybe make it a surprise for Marcel, he deserves it.” 

Having gotten the a-okay Harry looked for a turkey hat online. He’s a very festive chap.


	4. Thanks giving!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Both DIl and I have been suffering writer's block so this has been tricky.
> 
> Heres 1.7K words of substandard writing. 
> 
> On a lighter note, thank you all so much for the love this story has been receiving!
> 
> Thea and Dil herb xxxx

“Papa?” Louis asked sleepily as he felt the alpha leave their bed, yawning softly as his alpha ruffled his hair. He’d been with his alphas for a solid two weeks now and he didn’t want to be parted from them at all.

“I have to go to work, love.” The older boy sighed, he didn’t want to part from his baby just as much as the omega didn’t want to be parted from him.

“Ewwie!” Louis squeaked, pouting up at the man who cooed and picked the small boy up.

“How about Papa gets you ready for the day?” Marcel suggested, rubbing the boy’s back and carrying him towards the bathroom. After he’d gotten an affirmative nod from Louis, Marcel began to heat up the shower water, undressing himself and his omega as the bathroom filled with steam.

Once the shower was fully heated, Marcel stepped in with Louis in his arms. The small boy hummed happily at the feeling of the warm droplets of water cascading down his back.

“What do you want Papa to wash you with?” Marcel asked Louis who pointed to Marcel’s own body wash. He was going to be away from the alpha all day and he wanted to make sure people knew that there was no room in his life for another alpha, three is quite enough for him.

“Wanna smell like papa.” Louis explained to Marcel who smiled wide and kissed his nose, a warm feeling spreading through his chest at the knowledge that his omega wanted to be doused in his scent all day. 

Once they were both washed, Louis was wrapped in a towel, beginning to draw pictures in the steamed up mirror while Marcel dried off and shaved. Smiling at his omega, Marcel finished shaving and selected an outfit for the boy. He settled on some leggings that were deceivingly expensive, a warm, green sweater that belonged to Harry and some warm socks. 

“Time to get dressed, love.” Marcel told the omega who quickly hopped off the bathroom counter to see what his alpha had picked for him to wear. He decided that he approved of the outfit, loving the freedom leggings gave him to run around.  
After thirty minutes of cartoons, a bowl of cereal for Marcel and some nutella toast for Louis, Edward ambled in sleepily, curls in disarray and sweatpants hanging low on his hips.

“Morning you two,” He said, kissing Marcel’s cheek as he began to get ready to leave and sitting with Louis who is happily watching disney channel.

“Bye bye papa!” Louis yelled, hugging his alpha tightly as he stands by the door “I’ll see you later, and we’ll have special Lou and Papa time.”

“Ok, I’m looking forward to it.” Marcel smiled, kissing Louis’ forehead before he left, Louis running to the window to wave him off.

“Why don’t you wake Dada up,” Edward suggested to the omega “Then we can go shopping for Marcel’s special dinner.”

Nodding Louis ran off to the youngest triplets bedroom, flinging the door open he then proceeded to jump on the bed yelling wake up.

***  
After a quick breakfast, the trio made their way out to Edward’s car, Harry’s ridiculously long shopping list in hand. 

“Hurry up you two,” Harry sighed as Edward carried their omega at a slower pace “We’ve got so much to do before Marcel comes home.”

“Oh calm down,” Edward said, rolling his eyes “There’s plenty of time before he gets back.”

“Yes but we’ve got lots to do!” Harry exclaimed, grabbing Edward's hand and tugging him towards the car faster. 

“Whatever, Haz.” The eldest boy murmured, rolling his eyes as he set Louis down in the back of the car.

Louis let out a loud whine, clinging to the oldest alpha’s neck, hiding his face in Edward’s prominent collarbones.

“He has to put you down, Lou.” Harry chuckled, smiling at the younger boy.

“Nu uh, I sit on Daddy's lap.” Louis stated, clinging onto the alphas muscular build. After a few more minutes of back and forth between Harry and Louis, they were on the road to the grocery store, Louis happily perched on Edward’s lap.

“Ok, I’m going to find the turkey.” Harry stated once they were stood inside the large supermarket “I trust you two to get everything else.” He said, giving Edward a look before going off to the meat section of the store.

“Where first?” Louis asked, he had been given the task of pushing the cart and therefore felt very important and responsible at the moment. 

“Let’s get Harry’s junk first then we’ll go get some stuff of our own” Edward replied smirking and leading Louis around the store, the omega following his alpha closely so he didn't get lost among the swarms of people.

After Harry had picked out the best turkey he could find, he went to the tills to find his brother and mate, Edward having alerted him that they’d finished shopping.

“What the fuck.” Harry mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose when he saw the amount of extra shopping his brother had done.

“Lou approved it all,” Edward told his brother “He deserves some treats since he’s been so good”

“Fair enough but I’m not letting him eat his weight in candy.” Harry huffed, setting the turkey down on the conveyor belt. His baby is sweet enough as it is, he doesn't need all the extra sugar.

 

***

 

A few hours later, Edward helped Harry peel vegetables as Louis watched a nature program, happily out of little space, eating grapes much to Harry’s delight.

“You two can go distract Marcel while I cook dinner, he’s going to have to stay a little late today if you want the food to be done when he gets home.” Harry told his brother “I’ll get it done quicker if you’re not here whining” He chuckled, bumping hips with Edward and shaking his head as the older boy quickly got ready to leave.

“Lou bear, we’re gonna go see Marcel.” Edward told the omega “Get ready to go please. He needs a special treat at work today.”

 

*** {Start of smut, look for three more asterixis if you want to skip to the end :)}

Edward's hand held onto Louis’ tightly as they walked through the hospital to Marcel's office, weaving through the crowds of nurses and ill patients. 

“Can I knock Eddy?” Louis asked hopefully, smiling when the alpha nodded, knocking on Marcel's office door, his hole already slightly wet with the prospect of what's about to happen. 

“Come in,” Marcel called completely unaware “Door's unlocked.”

“Marcy!” Louis yelled happily once the door was opened “how's your day been?” He asked sitting himself on Marcel's lap happily and wiggling against his cock slightly. 

“It's been stressful” Marcel sighed running a hand through his hair and resting his hands on Louis hips. He looked especially good right now, Louis thought, slightly disheveled clothing and a lovely tie that Louis wanted to make good use of.

“Poor Marcy,” Edward said, leaning against the edge of the younger alphas desk “Maybe you should help relieve some of his stress Lou.” He continued smirking. 

“Ed,” Marcel started before being cut off by Louis kissing him happily, grinding his bum back on Marcel's crotch. 

“Just wanna help,” Louis hummed, pulling away and looking up at his alpha “daddy.” He whispered, giggling and kissing along Marcel's jaw line.

“Okay baby, okay” Marcel relented, relaxing back in his chair and looking over at Edward, eyes darkened with lust.

“Are you sitting comfortably?” Edward asked as Louis slowly unzipped his work pants “Lou bear wants to take you for a ride, baby bro.”

Using Marcel's tie to lever himself, Louis sat up and undid his jeans, shimmying his boxers down, only to sit back down on Marcel's cock. Moaning against his alpha's neck as large hands gripped his hips.

“Look how wet he is,” Edward smirked, lightly stroking his fingers against Louis’ stretched rim “So wet for daddy's cock.”

Louis mewled and pushed back against the slender fingers of his other alpha, gasping loudly as Marcel begins thrusting up into his welcoming heat.

“Feels so good princess, you're such a good boy for daddy” Marcel groaned, his fingers gripping the supple flesh of his Omega's bottom. 

“Eddy want something?” Louis asked looking up at the eldest alpha with glassy eyes as he pushed back against Marcel's thrusts “Come here” Louis pouted, grabbing Edward's belt, gently pulling him towards the office chair.

“Don't order your alphas around.” Marcel ordered, thrusting up into his boy and spanking his bum lightly.

“‘M sorry daddy.” Louis whined, clenching tight around Marcel's cock and moaning as he pulled Edward’s cock out of his suit pants and sucked lightly on the head.

Edward groaned deep in his throat, his fingers tangling in Louis’ hair, which had grown sufficiently during the length of this stay with the Styles boys.

“Your fucking tongue.” Edward growled, his jaw clenching as he tipped his head back, eyes screwed shut.

“Is he good?” Marcel asked, looking up at his brother as he pushes deep inside Louis, moaning loudly and gripping his mates curvey hips. 

“So fuckin good,” Edward groaned thrusting into Louis’ mouth shallowly and moaning. 

“Such a good boy Lou,” Marcel groaned “do you wanna take daddy's knot?” He asked a few minutes later, thrusting more roughly as the base of his cock swells.

“Together?” Louis asked looking between his alphas and whining softly as Marcel's knot continued to grow.

“Together.” Marcel confirmed, pushing his knot into Louis hole as Louis swallowed Edward's cum, his own body spasming between his alphas as he came.

*** {Smut over :)}

“I said distract not seduce.” Harry huffed at the table later that evening.

“I know Hazzy but Marcel doesn’t stop work for anything.” Edward explained, patting his brother's thigh “You’ll have your turn don’t panic.”

“This is delicious Dada!” Louis smiled over at his alpha “So yummy!” he continued, Marcel making sounds of agreement around his mouthful of food which had the youngest alpha smiling bashfully.

“Thank you,” Harry smiled looking between the three most important people in his life.

“My little chef.” Edward chuckled, kissing his brother's cheek before continuing to eat.  
“Did you just smear gravy on my cheek?” Harry asked outraged “Edward!” He whined, slapping his older brothers thigh and pouting until Louis lightly kisses him on the lips.

“Be my happy Harry.” Louis hummed, wiping Harry’s cheek before sitting down. Harry was awfully happy after that. Even in his ridiculous turkey hat.


	5. Always, always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil bit shorter because shits been busy but I wanted to get something up
> 
> Happy holidays!!
> 
> Thea and dil xxxx

“Dada why do you have to go?” Louis asked pouting, looking absolutely adorable in his diaper and one of Edward's shirts. As the weather had gotten colder, Louis had become ill meaning he had to stay home with Edward while Marcel and Harry went to a dinner with some distant family member who they couldn't quite remember the name of.

 

“Baby, I have to go.” Harry sighed lifting the younger boy up “I promise I'll be back in a few hours and Marcel will be too.” He said, trying to assure the boy.

 

“Can,” Louis started before sneezing adorably “can I come too?” He asked rubbing his sore nose with his sleeve.

 

“No love, you're poorly.” Harry said gently “daddy will be here though.”

 

“Fiiiiine,” Louis huffed pouting and running off to Edward “only Eddy loves me.” He announced, sticking his tongue out at his two alphas who had pained expressions on their faces.

 

“You two go, I'll take care of him.” Edward sighed, kissing his brothers cheeks before they hurried out to Harry's car. 

 

“Meanies.” Louis pouted before scampering away from Edward to Harry's room where he'd left wasabi.

 

“Lou bear we need to talk,” Edward sighed following the boy into his brothers room.

 

“No Eddy,” Louis snapped from where he was curled up in his alpha's bed, he was sorry for saying that Harry and Marcel didn't love him but was too ill to endure a punishment, he'd decided.

 

“Louis don't talk to me like that.” Edward replied, clenching his jaw. His dominant nature was not happy with this situation at all and the fact that his submissive was being rude as well didn't make him feel any better.

 

“Go away!” Louis yelled, sticking his head out from under the covers and pouting angrily. 

 

Sighing angrily, Edward stood up, deciding to give Louis some time alone before they talked about his behavior. 

 

***

 

After an hour of vigorous working out Edward made his way back to Harry's room only to find Louis had drawn on the walls, quite a cute picture with little pictures of the four of them holding hands under a rainbow. 

 

“Louis,” Edward groaned pinching the bridge of his nose “Louis that's very naughty.” He yelled. 

 

“B - but it's pretty!” Louis pouted looking up at his alpha “its us.” He said trailing off and biting his hip as his eyes filled with tears. 

 

“No Louis, it's naughty you can't draw on the walls!” Edward yelled again, clenching his jaw and frowning at the boy “Fuck this.” Edward groaned, stalking out of Harry's room and hurrying downstairs where he grabbed his wallet and left the house, slamming the door behind him. 

 

Sniffling, Louis grabbed wasabi and gently pushed the bedroom door open. 

 

“Daddy?” He asked standing up and walking down the hall “daddy you gone?” He called, bottom lip wobbling as he realised that he'd been left alone.

 

Still hoping that one of his alphas was here to take care of him, Louis searched the house from top to bottom, sitting down in the living room defeated when he realised he was home alone.

 

“Daddy, Dada, Papa?” He called once more as his stomach grumbled, sighing Louis squared his shoulders and rubbed his eyes “I gotta be a big boy.” he said to himself, sniffling once more before going to the kitchen “I need num nums.” he announced to wasabi, tucking the lamb under his arm as he walked to the kitchen.

 

After looking around the kitchen, Louis had decided on a grilled cheese so he could use Harry's fancy panini press. He got through everything with not too much struggle until it came to removing his sandwich from the press. He gently tried to pull it out with his fingers, flinching as the bread was hot and burning his knuckles on the grill. 

 

“Owwie!” He whined loudly, cradling his hand against his chest and sniffling. Dropping to his diapered bottom he curled up against the kitchen cabinets with wasabi clutched against his chest “Want daddies sabi” He sniffled, burying his face into the lamb's fluffy side.

 

***  
Hours passed without any of his Dom's returning home until the door was flung open. 

 

“Papa? Dada? Daddy?” Louis asked standing up with his sore hand held against his chest “Daddy!” He exclaimed when he saw Edward “Daddy I has an owwie.” He told the man, who upon seeing the boy’s hand, immediately started to panic.

 

“Holy shit!” He gasped picking the small omega up and pacing around anxiously. 

 

“Daddy hurts.” Louis sniffled rubbing his eyes “stop it hurting.” He cried, fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

“Umm fuck,” Edward groaned, running a hand through his hair “call um call the medicine people.” Edward decided.

 

“No call papa!” Louis whined as he began crying harder. Shaking his head no, Edward managed to call an ambulance after several attempts at the number.

 

“We're gonna go get you fixed up.” Edward told the injured boy “it's gonna be ok.” 

 

****  
Three hours later, Louis was cuddled up in the hospital bed, Harry and Marcel by his side as they'd refused to allow Edward in the room with their injured baby. 

 

“Dada is never leaving again.” Harry told the boy as he fed him bites of Mac and cheese “I promise.” 

 

“Papa isn't either baby, never ever going to let you get hurt again.” He assured his omega, cradling his injured hand within both of his own “We’re always gonna be there to protect our baby.” 

 

“Always, always?” Louis asked giggling as he cuddled wasabi, Harry had to go on an emergency trip to the house to collect the stuffed lamb once Louis realised he was without him.

 

“Always, always.” Harry smiled, Marcel watching on with a fond expression though his smile slipped when he realised he'd have to talk to Edward tomorrow.


	6. Edward's absence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this alone so any mistakes are my own.
> 
> I've been feeling shit the past couple day's so my writing has slowed down, sorry >~<
> 
> Thanks for the continued support! It has and continues to be amazing 
> 
> Thea xxxx

“So fucking irresponsible.” Marcel yelled crossing his arms over his broad chest, arms flexing slightly. 

 

“That was so unimaginably stupid Ed.” Harry sighed rubbing his hand over his face “you left our little, helpless, baby omega because he was stressing you out?” He asked his eldest brother once more.

 

“Yes and I feel awful.” Edward grumbled, he never intended for Louis to get hurt through his actions and he understood the severity of them, Marcel didn't need to tell him.

 

“Not awful enough,” Marcel snapped “You are the reason that he is hurting right now.” He continued shaking his head “You better make this up to him Edward.” He finished before stalking out of the room and going to find Louis.

 

“He's right Eddy, you have to do something.” Harry said before standing up and following his brother. 

 

“Fuck me.” Edward muttered angrily before leaving once more, the door slamming closed behind him.

 

****

 

“Lou don't you dare.” Marcel grumbled half heartedly at the omega who was dipping his fingers in the cake mix Harry had quickly whipped up when Louis had whined about wanting cupcakes.

 

“Papa is right pumpkin, you can't eat the cuppy cake mix until it's been in the oven.” Harry told the boy, bopping his nose and leaving behind a little flour which Louis quickly wiped away with sweater paws, Marcel cooing at the sight.

 

“‘M sorry.” Louis told his alphas as he kicked his legs off the counter he was sat upon “where's Eddy?” He asked pouting slightly at the absence of the eldest triplet.

 

“It's ok, love bug.” Marcel assured him as he came to stand between his legs “And Edward is out for a bit but he'll be home soon.” He told Louis only to make him hush on the topic, Marcel didn't know where Edward had gotten to though he hoped his brother would return soon as a storm was rolling in.

 

“Okie Papa!” Louis smiled, pleased with the vague answer and not prying further “When can I have a cuppy cake?” He asked, a whiney edge to his voice.

 

“Fifteen minutes, precious.” Harry told him as he closed the oven door, the cupcakes having been put in to bake.

 

“How about we play a game to pass the time?” Marcel suggested picking the omega up off the counter “I've got a surprise for you actually.” He said, Louis squealing and clapping in response.

 

“What, what, what?!” Louis asked bouncing excitedly in Marcel's arms. 

 

Chuckling, Marcel produced a bag from his coat pocket, a bottle of pink nail Polish and glittery top coat inside. 

 

“Papa!” Louis all but screamed when he saw the contents of the bag “Can I have some on now?” He asked looking up at the alpha who nodded and sat with him on one of the couches in the living room.

 

“Of course, Darling.” Marcel smiled, scooting Louis around slightly before taking one of the Omega's small hands in his own. From there, he unscrewed the bottle and began carefully painting each of the nails on Louis’ hands. 

 

“It's so pretty!” Louis smiled as they waited for the polish to dry.

 

“Not as pretty as you.” Harry smiled as he walked in, kissing the top of Louis’ head “it is very lovely though.” He hummed as he sat down beside the pair.

 

“We're gonna add glitter next.” Louis exclaimed, handing Harry the bottle of top coat as he snuggled between his alpha's.

 

“You're gonna be the sparkle princess.” Harry chuckled, smiling at the Omega's vigorous nod.

 

“Next coat time.” Marcel hummed, clapping his hands together and taking the top coat from Harry before beginning to paint Louis’ nails again.

 

“I better check those cupcakes.” Harry said after Louis’ nails were completed, the omega shaking his hands around to dry the polish.

 

“Yes Dada, you do that now please!” Louis announced as he looked up at the alpha “I need one in my tummy soon or um or I'll run away with the fairies!” He giggled. 

 

“Oh no!” Marcel gasped “Harry you better go quick!” He exclaimed wrapping his arms around Louis “I can't lose my Lou.” He finished before pressing light kisses all over his neck.

 

“I'm on it!” Harry called from the kitchen where he was removing the cupcakes from the oven, smiling at the sound of Louis’ melodic giggles from the couch.

 

***

 

“Cuppy cakes are nummy.” Louis stated to Harry that evening at bedtime, the older boy wiping the icing from around his mouth, Louis poking his tongue out to the side in an attempt to lick it up before it's wiped away.

“I'm glad you like them.” Harry smiled, kissing Louis’ cheek and picking him up when his face is clean.

 

“When is Eddy gonna be back?” Louis asked pouting and letting Harry help him into a onesie for the night. 

 

“Soon,” Harry started nervously “I'm sure he'll be back soon.”

 

Louis frowned and pouted, opening his mouth to speak but clinging onto Harry's legs when he hears a clap of thunder.

 

“Dada I don't like the sky grumbles.” Louis sniffled, burying his face into the soft material of Harry's sweats.

 

“Oh baby,” Harry cooed as he picked the small boy up “It's just a storm, it'll be ok.” He hummed, handing Louis Wasabi and a pacifier. 

 

“Go to Papa?” Louis lisped behind his dummy, looking up at Harry who was already moving towards his older brothers room.

 

“Marcy?” He asked, knocking the door lightly before pushing it open and smiling softly at the sight of his brother reading in bed. 

 

“Oh Lou bear, what's wrong?” Marcel asked instantly putting down his novel and scooting over to create a space for his brother and omega.

 

“Sky grumbles.” Louis murmured as he curled against Marcel's chest, Harry moulding effortlessly behind him and running his hands through the omegas feathery hair. Marcel cooed softly, wrapping his arms around Louis as the boy flinched with another booming crack of thunder.

 

“It's ok, little love.” Marcel said soothingly “Dada and Papa will protect you.” He assured Louis, pulling the covers up over him.

 

“What about Eddy?” Louis sniffled, hand fisting the fabric of Marcel's shirt as another loud boom sounded.

 

“Eddy will be back soon baby, don't you worry.” Harry told the boy once more, lightly rubbing his nose against Louis’ jaw.

 

As if on command, the front door shut with a bang signaling Edward's return. 

 

“Daddy!” Louis yelled, running down the hall and then the stairs, flinging his arms around his rain soaked mate “Missed you.” Louis whispered against Edward's neck as Harry and Marcel stand at the bottom of the stairs.

 

“I missed you too.” Edward hummed softly, kissing the top of Louis’ hair and rubbing his back as more thunder sounded outside. “Don't like the storm, babe?” He asked Louis who shook his head no “Let's get you to bed then, button” Edward murmured picking Louis’ up and carrying him to Marcel's room.

 

“Where have you been all day?” Marcel asked as he and Harry snuggled their mate. 

 

“Out.” Edward replied as he stripped to his boxers and slipped into bed with his brothers and mate.

 

“Where?” Harry asked as he handed Louis his phone which was playing Tangled on Netflix, the sound low in an attempt to lull the boy to sleep.

 

“A couple towns over.” Edward shrugged, burying his face in a pillow “I'll talk about it tomorrow.” He grumbled dismissively.

 

“Whatever Edward.” Marcel sighed, rubbing his temples and cuddling Louis close to him. 

 

Around half way through the movie, Edward looked down at the three people he adored most and smiled softly when he saw they were sleeping happily. 

 

“I love you.” He murmured to each boy once the lights were out. He wrapped his arms around Marcel and held onto him tightly. He would sort out their relationship, he couldn't lose his babies.


	7. Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So shit happened and I'm now going at this story alone though all co written chapters will still credit the work that Dilan put into them. 
> 
> Thank you for all the love the story has received!
> 
>  
> 
> Thea xxx

When Louis woke up he was surrounded by the warmth of his alphas, smiling he snuggled deeper into their hold and gently took two of Edward's fingers to ensure that he's touching each of his mates.

 

“Morning muffin.” Edward muttered sleepily from behind Marcel “did you have a good sleep?” He asked as he heaved himself out of bed and scooped Louis up for his morning change.

 

“Mhmm!” Louis replied “‘M happy you're home.” He said, letting Edward lay him down.

 

“I'm happy to be home love.” Edward smiled before changing Louis quickly.

 

“Lou,” Harry whined, rolling over in bed which only landed him a collision with Marcel's skull “Fuck.” The youngest alpha murmured sleepily, sitting up as Marcel hit him in the side.

 

“Silly Billy's.” Louis giggled crawling back into bed to kiss his alphas foreheads better “All better though. Brekky now!” Louis announced before grabbing wasabi and skipping down to the kitchen.

 

“He's so cute.” Harry sighed as he and Marcel get up, a soft, lovestruck look on his face.

 

“He is.” Marcel agreed ruffling his hair and strolling down to the kitchen, Harry and Edward in quick succession.

 

****

 

“So,” Edward began, clapping his hands together and smiling at his mates. They'd just gotten dressed and he was eager to reveal what he'd been planning.   
“What?” Louis asked as Harry brushed his hair, both boys looking up at Edward.

 

“I've not been the best mate at the moment,” He sighed, smiling softly at Louis quick shout of ‘no’. “I decided to do something that'll hopefully bring us all closer together and show Louis how sorry I am for leaving him.”

 

“What?” Marcel asked slowly, he's been part of a lot of his older brothers schemes and not all of them worked out how Edward had planned.

 

“I bought Louis a pony and he's going to have lessons with other Omegas.” Edward explained causing excited squeals from both Louis and Harry. 

 

“Is it safe?” Marcel asked biting his lip and running a hand through his hair, the last thing he wanted was for Louis to get hurt. 

 

“He'll be fine,” Edward assured his brother “We'll be there so no harm will come by him.”

 

“When can we go?!” Louis asked standing up and jumping up and down happily. 

 

“Your first lesson is in an hour but you'll want to meet your pony first so let's go as soon as possible.” Edward said picking Louis up and helping Harry to his feet. 

 

“This is so exciting!” Harry exclaimed to Marcel who chuckled at his youngest brother and wrapped an arm around his waist.

 

“It is babes.” Marcel agreed, kissing Harry's cheek as they walk downstairs, Louis and Edward at the bottom of the stairs getting their shoes and coats on.

 

“Eddy how big is my horsy?” Louis asked as the alpha buttoned up his coat “is it a girl or a boy? Will it like me? Can it come live at home with us?” He continued, asking questions at a mile a minute.

 

“You'll see soon, love,” Edward chuckled “I promise.” He finished, kissing Louis forehead before beginning to get his own coat.

 

“I suppose you didn't get me anything Mr.” Harry pouted, poking Edward's chest lightly “I am deeply hurt.” He whined earning a slap on the bum from Marcel.

 

“Shut up, Hazza.” He chuckled “I'll give you something later.” Marcel finished before Louis began whining about leaving now.

 

“We can leave now, princess.” Harry smiled, happy that he'd be spoiled too “let's go meet your pony!” He exclaimed happily, picking Louis up to carry him out to the car. 

 

After a half hour drive to the pony stables and a stop at an equestrian store where Louis changed into his new horse riding clothing, Louis hopped out of the car excitedly, Marcel following him closely. The alpha was still nervous about Louis being harmed and therefore was following him very closely. 

 

“Follow me,” Edward told the others, gently leading them out into the yard and towards the stable where Louis pony was being held.

 

“Oh look it's so cute!” Harry exclaimed upon seeing the pony, his arm wrapping around Louis waist and scooping him up so he can see over the gate of the pen.

 

“Oh!” Louis gasped “Oh Dada look!” He giggled kicking his legs out excitedly and leaning over the gate to stroke the pony's light brown mane.

 

“He's gorgeous Ed.” Marcel complimented his brother, smiling at Louis’ excited giggles. 

 

“He doesn't have a name so Lou can pick one out.” Edward explained causing Louis to almost literally scream, jumping up and down in his new riding boots.

 

“Honey!” Louis giggled as Edward unlocked the gate to allow everyone inside the pen with the horse. 

 

“Is that what you want to call him, baby?” Marcel asked, looking warily at the animal in front of him.

 

“Uh huh,” Louis nodded “pretty, baby, pony Honey.” he giggled making all three alphas smile.

 

“Do you want to brush Honey out?” Edward asked, handing Louis a horse brush and lifting him onto his hip, Louis gently brushing out Honey's mane and tail as the alphas watching him adoringly.

 

“Daddy when is my lesson?” Louis asked, his body draped over Honey's as Harry stroked the horse, Marcel gently supporting his Omega's side so the small boy doesn't slide off though the chance of that occurring was very slim.

 

“In about ten minutes, lovely.” Edward hummed, checking the time on his watch “do you want to hop off Honey and walk out?” He asked Louis who shook his head no and nuzzled his face into Honey's side.

 

“Honey can take me.” Louis insisted as Harry clipped reins on the horse.

 

“He'll be fine taking Louis, it's not like it's a heavy load.” Harry hummed, gently leading Honey out of the pen and into the yard where there are already a few omegas with their alphas and ponies. 

 

“Hi,” Harry smiled happily at the couple stood next to them “‘M Harry!” He exclaimed.

 

“I'm Niall,” the alpha beside them said in a deep Irish accent that Louis had to admit made him a little slick, presumably Marcel could tell as he slapped the Omega's bottom lightly “and this is Liam, my baby.” Niall smiled,his hand lightly ruffling Liam's curly hair. 

 

“H-hi.” Liam stuttered shyly, blushing slightly but smiling when Louis hugs him, leaning over from Honey to embrace his fellow omega.

 

“Hi Liam, I'm Louis.” The boy smiled “and these are my alphas Edward, Harry and Marcel.” He continued, pointing to each man in turn.

 

“You two are adorable together.” Harry gushed, pinching Louis’ cheek lightly.

 

“Hazza,” Louis whined pouting and pulling away “stop!” He huffed though his pout slowly turned into a frown when he saw one of the stable hands round the corner with a wheelbarrow. Zayn.


	8. Luxury Snuggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh the writers block is real ;-;
> 
> Thea xxx

“Daddy can we go?” Louis asked Edward quickly, eyes following Zayn closely. 

 

“Go, baby?” Marcel asked frowning slightly “But we haven't even started your lesson.” 

 

“I know,” Louis whined biting his lip and holding his arms out for one of his alphas to pick him up “I know, but I feel ewwie now.” 

 

“What's wrong, princess?” Harry asked scooping the boy up and cuddling him close to his chest “You can tell Dada.” He assured.

 

“I saw Zayn.” Louis murmured picking at some lint on Harry's sweater “and I don't wanna see him.” He sniffled rubbing his eyes with his fists. 

 

“Where is he?” Marcel asked clenching his fists, eyes darkening to a deep, angry green. 

 

“Let's not get ahead of ourselves here,” Niall called from beside them “I don't know who Zayn is but I think you three need to chill. Louis you can have a nice riding lesson with Liam and I'll take your alphas to get a coffee while we wait.” Niall suggested calmly, Edward nodding in agreement.

 

“Niall is right, we can't let Zayn ruin our lives. Lou Lou, you have your nice lesson with Liam and then we can go right home if you want.” Edward told his omega, his hands lightly rubbing the smaller boys back.

 

“O - Ok.” Louis sniffled gently tugging Marcel into the cuddle, wanting the comfort of all his alphas “you gonna watch me?” Louis asked hopefully, all of the older men quickly nodding.

 

“Of course, lovely.” Harry smiled, kissing the top of Louis’ head “we'll sit right there.” He hummed, pointing to a bench close to where the lesson would be taking place.

 

“Ok dada,” Louis murmured as the teacher, a nice looking beta, walked into the riding area “I love you.” Louis said to each alpha, getting an ‘I love you too’ from all three before they kissed him and set him down to go watch with Niall.

 

“Your alphas are really lovely.” Louis heard Liam say from beside him.

 

Smiling softly, Louis turned to the other omega “Your alpha is very nice too.” Louis smiled “His voice is just,” Louis trailed off fanning his face with his hand dramatically, Liam giggling loudly beside him.

 

“I know, right?” Liam replied, already loving Louis’ company and happy that the smaller omega seemed to enjoy his as well. 

 

“You'll have to record moaning for me sometime.” Louis joked as the teacher began helping Omega's onto their horses.

 

“Only if you get me some of the triplets.” Liam replied, smirking a little before laughing along with Louis. This was going to be fun.

 

****

 

After their two hour lesson, both Omega's were attached at the hip. They helped each other put their horses back before meeting with their alphas. 

 

“You seemed to have fun!” Harry exclaimed, holding Louis close to his chest and kissing all over his soft hair. The alpha was extremely happy that his omegas anxiety about being at the stables was gone.

 

“We had lots of fun!” Louis giggled hugging his alpha back “And guess what.” Louis smiled pulling away from Harry's embrace to address all three of his alphas.

 

“What babe?” Marcel asked helping Louis into his coat, the omega was prone to getting cold and Marcel didn't want him to catch a chill.

 

“Liam is a little too!” Louis smiled widely, running over to the other omega for a hug.

 

“That's great love,” Edward smiled, Niall had already mentioned this fact and all four alphas were glad that their Omega's now had a friend who shared something as base in nature as they way they live as submissives.

 

“Maybe you two should have a play date sometime?” Niall suggested, chuckling at the two happy nods he got in response. 

 

“Are we busy today?” Liam asked his alpha “Because I wanna take Lou to Luxury Snuggles!” He finished excitedly.

 

Niall nodded and smiled lovingly at his omega “We can all go now if Louis’ alphas say yes.” Niall hummed looking up at the triplets who nodded. 

 

“We can treat you two to a meal as well.” Marcel hummed, leaning against Harry's side slightly. 

 

“Shall we get going then?” Edward asked as Niall and Marcel argued light heatedly about who should pay for the food.

 

Eventually, it was decided that the Styles’ would follow Niall and Liam to Luxury Snuggles before the Omega's picked a place to eat where the alphas would split the bill four ways.

 

With the plan agreed on, the group set off, Louis rambling about what he was hooking to find at the store. Once they arrived at their destination, each omega grabbed a trolley outside before Liam lead the group inside the store.

 

As Liam had described to Louis, Luxury Snuggles was a Little's dream store. It was set out like a department store with sections for both male and female clothing as well as unisex items. There was an entire section for diapers, wipes and the like as well as a section for pacifiers, bibs and other cute accessories. The upper level of the store housed a large area of stuffies and an even larger section for toys, both indoor and outdoor. Finally, Liam's personal favorite area, was a small grocery store with cute snacks and candy most of which was imported.

 

“Go wild.” Edward smiled to his omega, handing him his credit card and letting him run off with Liam and Harry while the remaining three alphas trailed behind and looked at items at their own pace.

 

The shopping trip took much longer than anticipated and once the large amount of shopping had been packed into the car, dark had fallen.

 

“Daddy,” Louis murmured, snuggling under Edward's arm “I'm cold.” He pouted, curling up more against his alpha. 

 

“We can go home,” Edward suggested “It's Liam's bedtime soon so he and Niall are going home.” He told the smaller boy which earned him another pout.

 

“Ok daddy.” Louis hummed pulling away from Edward and hugging both Liam and Niall before they parted ways. 

 

****

 

“He needs dinner Ed.” Marcel huffed as Edward carried their sleeping omega into the house.

 

“He's asleep Marcel let him be.” Edward grumbled rolling his eyes. 

 

“Let him sleep Marcy.” Harry hummed, carrying shopping bags into the house “He can have a big breakfast tomorrow.”

 

“No,” Louis whined sleepily, holding his arms out for Marcel “‘M hungry, I've got tummy grumbles.” 

 

“See.” Marcel said, smiling smugly as he lifted Louis onto his hip “Lou is a hungry baby.” He chuckled tickling Louis’ tummy and cuddling him as he walked inside, his brothers following behind him. No one noticed the dark figure waiting outside the gate of the house.


	9. 3am Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! 
> 
> So I've been struggling a little with ideas for things to occur in the story so if anyone has any requests or ideas I'd be very grateful! You would be credited and it'd be a help. I have the next chapter kinda mentally planned out but that leaves loose ends and space for more twists, turns and drama. The main reason I ask is because its harder to think of ideas without a co writer >~<
> 
> Thanks for reading and for your support!!
> 
> Thea xx

Harry sat up and frowned, running a hand through his messy curls, he checked the time on his phone. 3 am.

“The fuck?” He mumbled standing up from bed, he left his room after tucking Louis in and stretched, his back making a satisfying crack. He looked around in an attempt to find a reason for his awakening, he was usually a heavy sleeper so being up for no reason didn't make much sense to him. 

Hearing a crash downstairs, Harry frowned deeper and exited the bedroom where his mates continued to sleep. He tiptoed his way downstairs and looked around, noting that the TV was playing faintly and the louder noises were coming from the kitchen. Getting slightly concerned, Harry quickly moved towards the kitchen, screaming when he was confronted with a figure dressed all in black. 

“Harry, shut the hell up.” The person groaned, pulling their hood off to reveal the familiar blonde head of the triplets sister Gemma.

“Gemma?!” Harry wailed “What the ever living fuck are you doing breaking into our house?” He asked, leaning against the kitchen counter as his eldest sibling made herself hot chocolate. 

“A little birdie told me that someone has a mate and hasn't told their Darling older sister.” She hummed, dramatically wiping away fake tears.

“Still,” Harry sighed “you can't just break into our house, you need call and we'll let you in.” He huffed rolling his eyes. 

“Oh, shut up.” Gemma hummed taking a sip of her drink “A little breaking and entering never hurt anyone.” She shrugged.

“It's gonna get you hurt in a moment.” Harry murmured sleepily before jumping when he hears a shriek from behind him.

“Gemma!” Edward yelled coming over and hugging his sister “Gemma how are you?” He asked as Marcel came in holding Louis.

“At least one of you lot is happy to see me.” Gemma grumbled, hugging Edward back before looking over at Marcel. 

“Hi Gem,” He greeted sleepily “This is Louis.” He explained, gesturing to the sleepy omega in his arms.

“Or princess or baby or Lou or Lou bear or, yanno, mine.” Harry shrugged smiling at the omega who held his arms out for a cuddle.

“Ours.” Edward corrected, glaring at his brother “you couldn't handle Louis on your own Harold.”

“That's true.” Louis hummed as he was lifted into Harry's arms “Silly Hazza bear.” He giggled, tucking his face into the alpha's neck 

“They're so mean to me Gem Gem.” Harry pouted, Marcel kissing his fat lip before hugging his sister.

“So,” Gemma began “Louis how have you been treating my baby brothers?” She asked the omega who bit his lip.

“I think that's something you'd have to ask them, I think I've been ok though.” He hummed, looking around at his alphas who nodded vigorously.

“He's fabulous.”

“Wonderful”

“Astronomical”

The triplet's told their sister who smiled fondly.

“Well ok then.” She chuckled “I'm staying a few days by the way.” Gemma said putting her now empty mug in the sink. 

“For what reason?” Edward asked, wrinkling his nose.

“Because I have a boyfriend.” Gemma shrugged, flicking the eldest alpha's nose “And he lives around here.”

“Gemma why must you have a boyfriend?” Marcel asked sighing “Only betas have multiple partners and you're an alpha who has a fab omega somewhere.” 

“He is a beta.” Gemma groaned “And he's gorgeous and I'll be with him until I find my omega.” She told her brothers who rolled their eyes, Gemma was totally against settling down and had a new ‘forever’ partner each month.

“Gemma don't go hurting yourself or anyone else.” Harry sighed, carrying Louis towards the stairs “We're going to bed now though, Lou is gonna be grumpy if he's up much longer.”

“Night night, Gemma.” Louis smiled sleepily from Harry's arms “have a good sleep.”

“You too.” Gemma replied, running a hand through her hair and sighing softly as she looked at her other two brothers, both giving her distasteful looks.

“Gem,” Marcel sighed before just shaking his head “be careful with your heart, I've seen it broken too many times.” He told his sister, hugging her before following Harry back to bed.

“You know what I'm going to say Gemma Styles.” Edward murmured crossing his arms over his chest “You know where your room is, it's exactly how you left it.” He told the girl before turning on his heel and joining his mates in bed.

“Fuck me,” Gemma uttered as she left the kitchen, turning off the TV before wandering through the silent house “That went shit.” She sighed, flicking on the light to her bedroom.

Once she'd opened the window and lit a cigarette, Gemma pulled her phone out of her back pocket and typed in her password.

“Hello?” The sleepy voice of her boyfriend asked.

“Hi, Z” Gemma replied smiling softly “It's Gem.”

 

*****

“Louis don't you dare.” Harry warned as the omega reached for the cookie jar.

“But Dada!” Louis whined loudly “Just one.” He pouted, holding a single finger up.

“Nope.” Harry hummed, pretending to bite Louis’ finger “Now, go sit down with Papa.”

Nodding, Louis jumped into Marcel's lap, snuggling against his chest happily “Hi Papa.” He smiled, nuzzling his nose against his alpha's collarbone.

“Hello, muffin.” Marcel smiled, kissing Louis’ forehead and rubbing his hip lightly as he sipped his coffee “When do you think Daddy will be down?” He asked the smaller boy who couldn't even answer before Edward was kissing him.

“Right about now.” Edward hummed, kissing Marcel's cheek before sitting down beside him.

“And the whole clan is here.” Harry hummed as Gemma slid into the room dramatically, her socks not providing any friction against the hardwood floors.

“What are you offering the stomach gods today?” Gemma asked as she sat down, ruffling Louis hair and kicking her brothers.

“Bacon pancakes.” Harry told his sister as he set a plate in front of Louis and Marcel “Lou saw them on Adventure Time and I decided to make them for him.” He explained, setting down the remaining three plates before sitting down.

“Well fill up, we're meeting up with my boyfriend for lunch.” Gemma announced, her brothers just nodding as they knew they had no choice in the matter.


	10. Neglect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is lowkey depressing but I've found my inspiration again!! The story is going in a direction I hadn't planned originally but its hopefully gonna work out!!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes! I wanted to crank this out since its been a little while!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for the love and support!!
> 
> Thea xxx

The small diner Gemma had chosen didn't sit well with Edward, the alpha was very skeptical about the quality of food and service which didn't surprise any of his siblings.

“Where is this beta then, Gem?” Marcel asked to distract the table from staring at Edward's cutlery cleaning endeavour.

“Yes Gemma, why are we here to see some invisible beta?” Edward asked, raising an eyebrow at his older sibling.

“He'll be here soon.” Gemma assured her brothers, sending her boyfriend another text before handing out the menus “Let's order while we wait, he won't mind.” She hummed.

“Yes please!” Louis exclaimed, swinging his legs back and forth under the table as he colored a picture for Marcel.

“Are you hungry, baby?” Harry asked, wrapping his arms around the Omega's waist.

“Uh huh,” Louis hummed “And Gemma promised ice cream after we eat here.” He smiled, high fiving the eldest Styles who had launched a mission into breaking every rule her brothers set for their little.

“That's nice.” Edward grumbled as he glared at his sister who returned with an innocent smile.

“Oh, the shrimp sounds good.” Marcel remarked from his side of the table.

“Don't get it Marcel, you'll get food poisoning and die.” Edward replied cooly, earning a gasp from Louis.

“Daddy that's a mean thing to say!” The omega exclaimed “Papa won't die.” He said firmly.

“Thank you, Muffin.” Marcel hummed, kissing Louis’ forehead as he rolled his eyes at his brother's antics.

Despite Edward's warnings, Marcel ordered the shrimp and even shared with the eldest brother as his meal was much more enjoyable than Edward’s pasta dish. Not that Edward would admit that.

“Gemma where is this guy?” Harry asked as their meal drew to a close “He’s taken his sweet ass time.”

“I’m here, I’m here.” A voice hummed from behind Harry, the older man turning to greet Gemma’s boyfriend.

“Zeke!” Gemma exclaimed, standing up to hug the slender man “Zeke, these are my brothers Harry, Marcel and Edward and that is their mate Louis.” She explained, gesturing to each man in turn.

“Hi-” Louis started before dropping his fork to his plate and curling into Edward's side. Stood before him was his worst nightmare, Zayn, looking smug as all hell.

“Hello Zeke,” Marcel smiled, shaking the man's hand “It's nice to meet you. Please excuse Louis, he can be a little shy.” He hummed, excusing the omegas strange reaction.

“Are you ok?” Edward whispered to the small boy who shook his head no.

“Its Zaynie, Daddy.” He whined, frowning as Edward scoffs quietly “It really is Eddy.” He insisted.

“Louis don't be rude, he isn't Zayn.” Edward huffed softly “You thought you saw him the other day but nothing came of it. Stop making excuses to avoid him and give the poor lad a chance.” He finished, pushing Louis closer to Harry who was engaged in a discussion with ‘Zeke’ about hair products.

“Shall we go get that ice cream, Lou?” Gemma asked as Marcel left the table to pay for their meal.

“Is that even a question?!” Zayn exclaimed happily “It's on me, consider it as a sorry for being so late.”

“That’s very kind, say thank you Lou bear.” Harry hummed, looking down at the omega who uttered a small ‘thanks’ to the beta.

“You're very welcome!” Zayn assured Harry, giving Louis a sickly sweet smile “Isn’t he just adorable?” He chuckled, pinching the omega’s cheek almost painfully.

“He is.” Gemma agreed, smiling widely “Shall we go then?” She asked once Marcel had rejoined the group.

“Let’s go!” Harry squealed happily, excited at the prospect at spending time with his sister’s boyfriend.

 

****

 

The next several hours were hell for Louis. He expressed his discomfort to each of his alphas several times but was turned down each time, told he was being paranoid and that Zeke is a lovely man. What furthered the omega’s discomfort was Zayn’s constant need to be close to him, no one else seemed to realise but Louis was hyper aware of their close proximity. His skin crawled every time Zayn’s touched his own and he swore that his alphas were ignoring him on purpose with the amount they failed to notice.

None of the physical torment even drew close to the discomfort Louis felt from the amount of things that Zayn was quietly whispering to him. He tried to tell himself that Zayn was wrong but the beta hit every single one of his insecurities and reopened wounds that the triplets had managed to bandage up. 

As he lay in bed that night Louis mind was racing, what Zayn had told him replaying in his mind over and over, the hurt he was feeling increasing tenfold as he considered everything that he’d been told.

Heaving himself from bed, Louis made his way to the bathroom where he splashed water over his face. Sighing, the omega decided to go downstairs where he bumped into a chest.

“I'm sorry.” Louis muttered before frowning slightly and looking up at the person he'd bumped into.

“It's fine, Darling.” Zayn cooed above him, Louis freezing at his words “Gemma let me stay here with her tonight, I'm sure you don't mind though.” He hummed, chuckling humorlessly.

“How did you find me?” Louis asked, backing away from Zayn “How did you find me again?” He whispered, frowning up at the man.

“I'll always find you Lou.” Zayn cooed “Always and forever, that's what we used to say, right?” He asked tilting his head to the side as Louis watched on disgusted.

“No Zayn, I have my alphas now.” The smaller man murmured “I don't want you anymore.” He told the beta who's eyes hardened.

“You'll see Darling. They won't want you soon and then you'll come crawling back to me.” Zayn whispered before turning on his heel and walking back to Gemma's room.

Louis breathed out a deep sigh, rubbing his eyes before quickly hurrying back to bed, praying that what Zayn had told him wouldn't become true.

 

****

Much to Louis’ horror, over the following month Zayn became more integrated into his and the triplets life. Louis still had time with his alphas and they still managed to do things of a romantic and sexual nature with each other but they weren't ever a foursome anymore. 

Whether Harry was going shopping with the offending beta or Edward was absorbed in a videogame with him, the only alpha that was a constant in his life was Marcel. However, the omega couldn't bring himself to be happy about it since the only reason for the man's constant presence was his looming job interview for a position at the hospital and the stress accompanying that.

Louis began to feel more and more like a toy for the triplets, something they could play happy families with until they got bored and wanted to hang out with Zayn and Gemma.

His only salvation seemed to be the close friendship he'd built with Liam and Niall. He would go to their home whenever life at his own home became overwhelming and would either push his feelings aside and have fun with Liam or sit with his friend and offload his feelings in tears.

“I can't explain it to them Li.” Louis had cried “They don't understand me, Zayn has completely fooled them.” He sniffled, curling up against his friend's side.

“They should Louis.” Liam sighed, he hated the way his friend was being treated by his alphas, he could see no sense in the triplets actions. 

“But they don't.” Louis sniffled, burying his face in Liam's side further “I don't blame them, he makes Gemma so happy.” 

“I'm going to talk to them.” Niall decided, shaking his head and pushing off from the wall where he was leaning “This is just awful, no alpha should treat their omega this way.” He sighed, kissing Liam's forehead and gently squeezing Louis’ hand. The blonde then left the room, driving over to the Styles’ home.

“Oh hi Niall!” Harry exclaimed after opening the door “Can I help you?” He asked frowning slightly.

“we need to talk about Louis.” Niall stated roughly “Right now.”


	11. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update because I'm free tonight
> 
>  
> 
> Thea xxx

“What about him?” Edward asked from behind Harry's form “He's fine.”

“No, quite the contrary actually.” Niall snapped “He is terrified of your sisters boyfriend and you three are fuckin’ neglecting him!” The blonde exclaimed huffing loudly. 

“Oh that's just him being silly.” Marcel sighed from Harry's other side “He's gotten it in his head that Zayn is Gemma's Zeke. It's just a paranoid reaction.” 

“Exactly, he's jealous that we're not giving him all our attention.” Edward sighed shaking his head.

“Well maybe he should have more of your attention because the poor thing is becoming more and more depressed about this.” Niall snapped, his jaw clenching “You are hurting the poor boy and I don't know how much more I can watch before I step in and inform the authorities.”

“You wouldn't.” Harry gasped, his hand covering his mouth “We're being perfectly fine alphas.”

“I mean I have been busy lately, I thought that Harry and Ed were taking care of Lou during the day.” Marcel stated hesitantly, frowning over at his brothers.

“Oh my God.” Niall scoffed rolling his eyes “I've been taking care of the poor boy more, I can't count how many times he's come over to my home in tears because of your actions.” He finished, glaring at the triplets.

“R-really?” Marcel asked, rubbing a hand over his face “I need to apologise.” He mumbled to himself before Edward gripped his wrist.

“Marcel we are the alphas and we make the decisions, if he wants to whine let him.” The eldest triplet growled “Thank you for the concern Niall but we can handle our mate perfectly well.”

“What's happened to you Edward?” Marcel gasped, joining Niall on the front step of his home “Louis should be our priority, not ourselves or our sister who can take care of herself. Louis can't take care of himself, he needs us.” Marcel sighed running a hand through his hair.

“No Marcel, Zeke has shown me sense. We're way too soft on Louis, he is our omega, our property and he should obey us.” Edward stated firmly “Either you accept the new attitude in this home or you leave.” He told his younger brother “The same goes for you Harry.” He said turning to the youngest triplet who looked torn.

“I could never be in a home with an attitude towards our mate as the one you have developed Edward. Louis is the most important thing in my life and he should be in yours too.” Marcel snapped at his brother “Harry are you going to come with me and make amends with our mate or are you staying with this deluded imbecile?” He asked before a hard smack was delivered across his cheek.

“Don't you dare disrespect your older brother Marcel.” Edward growled lowly, Harry stood terrified beside him.

“Take us to Louis.” Harry mumbled, quickly walking towards his car.

“This is the deepest betrayal brother,” Edward yelled at his siblings retreating forms “You'll soon see the mistake you've made.”

***

The apology was a teary one, each alpha finally listening to Louis’ problems and fears, a grumbly Liam adding and interjecting as he saw fit.

“I'm so sorry, baby” Harry murmured as Louis held a cold flannel to Marcel's bruised jaw.

“Is there any way we can prove Zeke is fake and get him away?” Marcel asked his omega as he cuddled against the smaller boy's chest, Louis had insisted on taking care of Marcel's sore jaw.

“I have pictures.” Louis hummed softly, stroking his hands through Harry's hair as the alpha nuzzled his nose against his omegas neck.

“That'll be enough, I'll make it enough.” Harry murmured, kissing Louis jaw and hugging him tighter against himself “I'm going to spend every day of my life making this up to you, nothing I can do will ever show you how sorry I am.” The alpha sighed, Marcel making a soft sound of agreement.

“All is already forgiven, you made a mistake but the important thing is that you've accepted it and have already started making amends.” Louis assured his mates “Edward, on the other hand, isn't at all forgiven. He needs to sort himself out.” The omega muttered, kissing Marcel's bruising cheek lightly.

“I'm sorry about him.” Harry huffed softly, caressing his brother's cheek “Zayn changed him somehow.”

“That's what Zayn does, he finds your insecurities and amplifies them until you'll take any advice he gives. It's how he controls people.” Louis sighed before laying down so he's sandwiched between his alphas.

“I'm glad he didn't ruin me.” Harry whispered softly, holding onto Louis tightly “I love you both so much.”

“I love you both too.” Marcel replied into the quiet room.

“Third that motion.” Louis murmured sleepily, yawning against Marcel's side.

“You three sleep.” Liam hummed, deciding that he didn't need to supervise anymore and that Louis would be fine with his alphas though he was still fully prepared to injure any of the triplets.

“Yes Mum.” Harry chuckled, earning a middle finger from Liam before the omega ran down the hall to find his alpha.

****

Two days later Louis found himself down at the police station with Marcel as Harry collected their stuff from the Style's home or, as it had become, Edward's home. They'd already arranged to move into a log cabin that Harry had bought for vacations though it was plenty big enough for everyday living.

“So our final question for you Mr Tomlinson, is would you like to press charges against your mate Mr Edward Styles?” The detective collecting evidence asked, Louis quickly shaking his head no.

“Edward is fine, I just want Zayn taken care of.” Louis told the detective who nodded before having Louis sign his statements.

“We'll be in contact with you soon.” The detective assured the two men before them before allowing them to leave the police station.

Marcel and Louis then met up with Harry at the Horan household, the man looking bloodied and beaten when they arrived.

“Dada!” Louis exclaimed quickly hugging the alpha “What happened?” He asked frowning up at him.

“Edward got mad.” Harry sighed, holding his omega tightly and rubbing his back “Nothing serious though, Niall took care of him and Zayn.” He chuckled “Blondie has quite the punch.”

“We need to leave before Edward gets more violent.” Marcel uttered, surveying his brother for any more injuries as Liam and Niall came bustling out of the house with bags of their own.

“We're coming too.” Liam told the alphas “You don't get a choice in the matter.” He added as Harry began to complain.

“Let's just go.” Louis murmured, beginning to help Niall and Liam pack their car up.

Within an hour the group had departed, Louis sleeping against Marcel's side, dreaming of their new home though his heart ached for Edward.

Over in his own bed, Edward could sense his mates leaving him, his mark burning in protest as he knew he should be with them but he couldn't bring himself to give up his pride and admit he was wrong.


End file.
